In three-dimensional (3D) measurement/reconstruction systems, a laser projects one or more laser lines (or laser beams) onto an object of interest, and an image of the object illuminated by the laser is acquired. The position of the laser beam in the acquired image is detected to calculate 3D measurements and/or reconstruct the object of interest. The accuracy of the 3D measurement/reconstruction depends on the accuracy of the detected position of the laser beam(s) in the acquired image.